Glosario de Geología Inglés – Español: K
* ' K-index ' : índice -K (geomagnético) * ' Ka ' : Ka = mil años * ' kaatialaite ' : kaatialaita (min) * ' kadryelite ' : kadryelita (min) * ' kaersutite ' : kaersutita (min) * ' kafehydrocyanite ' : kafehidrocianita (min) * ' kahlerite ' : kahlerita (min) * ' kaimoo ' : (térm esquimal) hielo estratif. y sedim. en rampa, olas en playa .Artico * ' kainite ' : cainita (min) * ' kainotype rocks ' : r. cenotípicas o recientes * ' kainosite ' : cainosita (min) = cenosita (min) * ' Kainozoic ' : Cenozóico * ' kaiwekite ' : kaiwekita, r. extrus. traquítica de fenoc. de anfibol (uso n rec) * ' kakirite ' : kakirita, r. cataclástica brechificada y laminada .. * ' kakortokite ' : kakortokita, sienita nefelínica en capas de comp. variada (uso n rec) * ' kalahari ' : kalahari, salina-laguna salada, (térm SW Africa) * ' kalborsite ' : kalborsita (min) =calborsita * ' kali- ' : cali-, prefijo que en r. íg = ausencia de plagioc. o menos del 5% /sosa * ' kaliborite ' : caliborita (min) * ' kalicinite ' : calicinita (min) = calicina * ' kalininite ' : kalininita (min) * ' kalinite ' : calinita (min) * ' kaliophilite ' : caliofilita (min) * ' kalipyrochlore ' : calipirocloro (min) * ' kalistrontite ' : calistrontita (min) * ' kalkowskite ' : kalkowskita (min) = kalkowskina * ' kallait ' : turquesa (min) * ' kalmafite ' : kalmafita = mafurita =katungita, (térm gen), r. íg. de calsilita y máf. * ' kalomel ' : calomelano (min) * ' kalsilite ' : calsilita (min) * ' kalsilitite ' : kalsilitita, r. volcánica con calsilita (min) como foide importante * ' kamacite ' : camacita = zamacita; min. de meteorito, aeación NI-Fe * ' kamafugita ' : kamafugita, (térm gen)r.íg. Subsaturada en Si y rica en K (n. usar) * ' kamaishilite ' : kamaishilita (min) * ' kamarezite ' : brochantita (min) =kamarezita (min) * ' kambaldaite ' : kambaldaita (min) * ' kamchatkite ' : kamchatkita (min) * ' kame ' : kame = montículo de materiales glaciáricos./ cerro glaciárico * ' kame and kettle topography ' : topografía de kames- montículos- y hoyas * ' kame complex ' : complejo kame, asociación de kames formando un paisaje montañoso * ' kame delta ' : kame del delta/ delta glaciárico * ' kame field ' : campo de kames * ' kame moraine ' : morrena de kame /m. terminal con numerosos kames * ' kameni ' : (térm Gr) cono o lugar volcánico * ' kamenitza ' : hondonada de solución poco profunda * ' kame plain ' : llanura kame = llanura de contacto con hielo * ' kame terrace ' : terraza kame = terraza de acrreos glaciáricos * ' kamiokite ' : kamiokita (min) * ' kamitugaite ' : kamitugaita (min) * ' kammererite ' : kammererita (min) * ' kamotoite ' : kamotoita (min) * ' kamperite ' : kamperita,r. hipabisal negra grano fino, felds.alc.oligoclasa, mica neg. * ' kamptomorph ' : camptomorfo * ' kanat ' : (térm Iran), pozo horizontal * ' kandic horizonte ' : horizonte cándico, h. diagnóstico de subsuelo -edaf * ' kandite ' : candita =acron. de Caolinita, Nacrita y Dickita * ' kanemite ' : kanemita (min) * ' kankan ishi ' : (uso n rec) andesita concoidea negra resinosa * ' kankar ' : (térm India) caliza concrecionada nodular o tobácea * ' kankite ' : kankita (min) * ' kanoite ' : kanoita (min) * ' kanonaite ' : kanonaita (min) * ' Kansan ' : Kansan, segunda glciación pleistocena americana * ' kansite ' : mackinavita (min) =kansita (min) * ' kantography ' : kantografía (térm alem), representación líneas cambio de pendiente * ' kaoleen ' : caolin (term .coloquial)/ variedad de sílice * ' kaolin geol ' : caolín eco= arcilla blanca * ' kaolin mineral ' : caolín mineral * ' kaolinic ' : caolinico, con caolin * ' kaolinite ' : caolinita (min) * ' kaolinite/smectite ' : caolinita/esmectita (min) * ' kaoliniiic shale ' : pizarra caolinítica / p. feldespática * ' kaolinización ' : caolinización, alteración de minerales a caolín * ' kaolinton ' : caolintón' (obs) (térm de ceramista) porción de caolin soluble sulfúrico * ' Kapitean ' : Kapiteano = Kapiteense, sup Mioceno (sobre Tongaporut- bajo Opoit) * ' kar ' : circo glaciar * ' K-Ar age method ' : método datación K-Ar * ' karang ' : (térm Indon) terraza emergida de restos arrecife costero/ caliza coral * ' karat ' : quilate, proporción de oro puro en aleación-el puro es de 24 quilates * ' Karatau ' : Karatau, Precámbrico. De 1.050-800 m.a. * ' karelianite ' : karelianita (min) * ' karewa ' : (térm Kache), superf. nivel entre corrientes cortada cortando terrazas * ' karez ' : (térm Paq) pozo horizontal * ' karibibite ' : grupo de circos / región alta disectada con numerosos circos * ' karling ' : zona disecada por circos glaciares * ' karlite ' : karlita (min) * ' Karlsbad twin law ' : ley de macla Karlsbad * ' kärnäite ' : kärnäita = impactita con fragmentos del lecho rocoso. (n. usar) * ' karnasurtite ' : karnasurtita (min) * ' Karnian ' : Carniense * ' karoo ' : karroo * ' Karpatian ' : Karpatiense, Mioceno Inf. ( sobre Ottnang.- bajo Baden.). Z. planctón. * ' karpatite ' : carpatita = pendletonita, hidrocarburo min. * ' karren ' : karren = lapiaz; canalillos en superficie calcárea -por agua lluvia * ' karpinskite ' : karpinskita (min) * ' karpinskyite ' : karpinskyita, mezcla de leifita y arcilla con Zn * ' karren ' : lenar=lapiar= karren, canalillos de disolución en superficies calizas * ' karrenfeld ' : superficies cársticas en calizas con surcos de disolución * ' karroo ' : meseta árida sobre terrazas ( S Africa)/ cuerpos verticales kimberlita * ' karst ' : carst / topografía de carst; en calizas, yesos,por disolución * ' karst barré ' : carst cortado, área de c. rodeada de rocas de baja permeabilidad * ' karst breccia ' : brecha de carst/ colapso brecha/brecha de solución * ' karst bridge ' : puente natural /p. de carst * ' karst cone ' : cono- torre de carst, de lados redondeados o inclinaddos * ' karst corridor ' : corredor carst /c. de solución * ' karst fen ' : ciénaga en carst * ' karst fenster ' : ventana cárstica / sima cárstica sobre un río subterráneo * ' karst hydrology ' : hidrología carstica * ' karstic ' : cárstico * ' karstificación ' : carstificación * ' karst lake ' : lago –charca-de carst * ' karstland ' : terreno cárstico * ' karst margin plain ' : llanura de margen de carst = plateau de carst * ' karst plain ' : llanura cárstica * ' karst plateau ' : meseta cárstica * ' karst pond ' : estanque - lago-laguna -cárstico/ lago de disolución * ' karstrandebene ' : llanura de borde de carst * ' karst river ' : río cárstico * ' karst spring ' : fuente cárstica * ' karst street ' : corredor cárstico * ' karst topography ' : topografía cárstica * ' karst tower ' : torre cárstica, cerro aislado en región c. rodeado por llanura * ' karst valley ' : valle cárstico, torcas- simas- agrupados= uvalas= valles por solución * ' karst window ' : ventana cárstica/ sima cárstica sobre un río subterráneo * ' kasenite ' : (uso n rec) kasenita, carbonatita con nefelina, rica en piroxenos * ' Kasimovian ' : Kasimoviense, Carbonífero Sup. (sobre Moscovie., bajo Gzheliense) * ' kasoite ' : kasoita, variedad de celsiana con K * ' kasolite ' : kasolita (min) = droogmansita * ' kassaite ' : kassaita, r. hipabisal; fenocrist. Hauyna, labrad... ( uso n rec) * ' kassite ' : kassita (min) * ' kata- ' : cata-, (prefijo); bajo, por debajo de * ' katabatic wind ' : viento catabático, que se mueve hacia abajo en ladera / v. de gravedad * ' kataclastic ' : cataclástico * ' kataflow ' : flujo catabático * ' katafront ' : frente catabático * ' katagenesis ' : catagénesis * ' kataglacial ' : cataglacia, en ciclo glacial tránsito entre peniglac. a interglacial * ' katamorphic zone ' : zonas catamórfica, z. somera corteza terrestre- se da catamorfismo * ' katarnorphism ' : catamorfismo, metamorfismo destructivo en z. catamórfica * ' kataphorite ' : cataforita (min) = catoforita * ' kata-rock ' : cata-roca * ' kataseism ' : cataseismo, movimiento de la Tierra hacia foco de un terremoto * ' katatectic layer ' : capa catatéctica, c. sediment. formada hacia abajo * ' katatectic surface ' : superficie catatéctica * ' Katathermal ' : Catatermal, intervalo de enfriamiento desde el Óptimo Climático * ' katathermal ' : catatermal = hipotermal * ' katavothron ' : catavotra = depresión cerrada o hueco somero (Etim. Griego) * ' katayamalite ' : katayamalita (min) * ' katazone ' : catazona,zona profunda del metamorfismo más bajo * ' Katmaian type eruption ' : erupción tipo Katmaiense; eyección violentamente explosiva * ' katogene ' : catógena (obs); de descomposición de una roca por atmósfera * ' katoite ' : katoita (min) * ' katoptrite ' : catoptrita (min) * ' katothermal ' : catotermal; de lago cuya temperatura aumenta con la profundidad * ' katungite ' : katungita, r. extrusiva compuesta sobre todo de melilita * ' katzenbuckelite ' : katzenbuckelita (uso n rec), r. hipabisal de nef. biot. oli. nos. leu.apat. * ' kauaiite ' : kauaiita = diorita con feld. zonado, ortoc., olivino-augita; (uso n rec) * ' kauri ' : kauri, resina-goma- copal; agatocopalita * ' kavir ' : desierto de sal (en iraní)/ playa en desierto de sal * ' kawazulite ' : kawazulita (min) * ' Kawishiwin ' : Kawishiwin, división del Keewatin Sup * ' kawk ' : fluorita (min) * ' kaxtorpite ' : kaxtorpita = sienita nefelínica con clinopirox. sódicos (uso no recom) * ' kay ' : kay = key =cayo/ arrecife de coral * ' kazakhstanite ' : kazakhstanita (min) * ' kazakovite ' : kazakovita (min) * ' Kazanian ' : Kazaniense, Pérmico Sup. (sobreKunguriense, bajo Tatarniense) * ' KB ' : KB = buje del vástago * ' K-bentonite ' : bentonita (min) - K * ' keatite ' : keatita (min) * ' keckite ' : keckita (min) * ' kedabekite ' : kedabekita =posible r. íg., de bitow, granate Fe-Ca, hedenberg, (no.u) * ' keel ' : quilla * ' keel angle ' : ángulo de la quilla * ' keep-up' reef ' : arrecifes que se mantienen * ' keeleyite ' : keeleyita (min) * ' Keewatin ' : Keewatiniense, una división del Precámb. En zona Lago Superior. * ' Keewatinian ' : del Keewatiniense * ' kegelite ' : kegelita (min) = zinquenita * ' kegel karst ' : carst kegel, c. tropical con numerosos cerros redondos y depresiones * ' kegelsonde ' : penetrómetro para nieve * ' kehoeite ' : kehoeita (min) * ' keilhauite ' : keilhauita (min), var radiactiva de esfena * ' keithconnite ' : keithconnita (min) * ' keiviite ' : keiviita (min) * ' keldyshite ' : keldyshita (min) * ' kellerite ' : kellerita, var cuprífera de pentahidrita * ' Kellerwasser event ' : evento Kellerwasser; horizonte distintivo límite Frasniense/Famen. * ' kelly ' : kelly = varilla de arrastre (sondeo petróleo) * ' kelly bar ' : vástago de transmisión, barra maestra * ' kelly bushing ' : buje del vástago, en mesa rotatoria de perforación * ' kellyite ' : kellyita (min) * ' Kelvin wave ' : ondas Kelvin, progresión de marea en masa de agua relativ. confinada * ' kelvinometer ' : termocolorímetro * ' kelyanite ' : kelyanita (min) * ' kelyphitic ' : kelifítico, var de textura en corona envolviendo capas concéntricas * ' kelyphytic rim ' : anillo kelifítico, en r.íg. Zona periférica de pirox y anfíb sobre olivino * ' kelyphitic border ' : borde o corona kelifítica * ' kemmlitzite ' : kemmlitzita (min) * ' kempite ' : kempita (min) * ' kennedyite ' : kennedyita (min) = armalcolita * ' Kennedy's critical velocity ' : velocidad crítica de Kennedy * ' kennel ' : kennel = arenisca dura , (térm. escocés)/ carbón cannel * ' kennel coal ' : carbón cannel * ' Kenoran Orogeny ' : Orogenia Kenoriense, Precámb. Escudo Canadiense (2300-2600 m.a.) * ' Kenoran disturbance ' : discordancia de Kenoran (arcaico- Proterozoico) * ' kenozooid ' : quenozooide, un heterozooide de briozoo sin un polípido -zool * ' kentallenite ' : kentallenita = monzonita de aug.,oliv., fled-K y plag. (uso n. r.) * ' Kentish rag ' : caliza de Kent * ' kentrolite ' : kentrolita (min) * ' kentsmithite ' : kentsmithita= arenisca con vanadio (uso muy local) * ' kenyaite ' : kenyaita (min) * ' kenyte ' : kenita = fonolita con olivino (uso n. rec.) * ' Kepler's laws of planetary motion ' : leyes de Kepler del movimiento planetario * ' kerabitumen ' : querabitumen = cerabitumen = materia bituminosa insoluble * ' keralite ' : keralita, cornubianita de biotita y cuarzo * ' keratin ' : queratina * ' kerargyrite ' : querargirita (min) = cerargirita * ' keratophyre ' : queratófido, r.traquítica con alto contenido en feld. sódico * ' keratose ' : queratoso, con fibras córneas en esqueleto-algunas esponjas- zool * ' kerb ' : declive lateral de carretera * ' keriotheca ' : querioteca, capa de concha gruesa en pared de fusulínidos -zool * ' kermesite ' : quermesita (min) = blenda de antimónio = a. rojo= b. púrpura * ' kernbut ' : escalón de falla/ mogote o contrafuerte en pared de cañón * ' kerncol ' : depresión baja o fosa que separa el escalón de falla de la ladera * ' kernite ' : kernita (min) = asorita * ' kerogen ' : querógeno, mat. orgánico insoluble fosilizado * ' kerogen laminae ' : láminas de querógeno * ' kerogenite ' : pizarras bituminosas * ' kerogen shale ' : pizarras bituminosas * ' kerolite ' : cerolita (min) * ' keronigritite ' : keronigritita = negritita derivada del queroseno * ' kerosene shale ' : pizarra de queroseno * ' kerosine shale ' : torbarnita / cualquier pizarra bituminosa * ' kersantite ' : kersantita = lamprófido con + plagioc que felds. * ' kerstenite ' : kerstenita (min) * ' kertschenite ' : kertschenita, producto amorfo de alteración de vivianita * ' kerzinite ' : kerzinita = lignito con silicato de Ni hidratado –En Urales * ' kess-kess ' : kess-kess, (térm. Árabe), colina submar. redondeada aislada -erosión * ' kesterite ' : kesterita (min) = isostannita * ' kettle geol ' : hoya en acarreos glaciáricos glac, en forma de marmita * ' kettle stream ' : poza en lecho de río corriente * ' kettleback ' : inclusión esteril * ' kettle basin ' : cuenca de la hoya glaciar * ' kettle bottom ' : molde interno arcilloso de raíces fósiles en techo de capa de carbón * ' kettle bottom (minería) ' : cavidad producida por desprendimiento en techo de galería * ' kettle drift ' : desviación dentro y adyacente a la hoya glaciar o kettle * ' kettle hole ' : agujero de la hoya glaciar o kettle * ' kettle lake ' : lago de la hoya glaciar o kettle * ' kettle moraine ' : morrena de la hoya glaciar o kettle * ' kettle plain ' : llanura de la hoya glaciar o kettle * ' kettle pond ' : laguna de marmita * ' kettle valley ' : colina/ valle cárstico * ' kettnerite ' : kettnerita (min) * ' Keuper ' : Keuper, Triásico Sup. (sobre Muschelk.-bajo Jurasico) * ' kevir ' : kavir = desierto de sal (en iraní) * ' Keweenawan ' : Keweenawense, Serie Precámbrica. Lago Superior * ' kewire ' : kavir = desierto de sal (en iraní) * ' key cart ' : leyenda del mapa cart * ' key coast ' : cayocosta * ' key taxon ' : clave taxon. * ' key bed ' : capa índice/horizonte clave/estrato -horizonte- guía * ' key cut hole ' : barreno de franquéo * ' keyed ' : suturado * ' key fosil ' : fósil guía índice * ' key horizont ' : horizonte clave/ horizonte de comparación / estrato guia * ' key rock ' : roca guía * ' keyite ' : keyita (min) * ' keystone graben ' : graben de la clave, g. en cresta de anticlinal * ' keystoneite ' : keystoneita (min) * ' keystone vug ' : hueco- poro- de la clave, cavidad -por aire-en grainstones de carbonato * ' keystone vug ' : huecos en forma de huecos de cerradura * ' K-feldspar ' : feldespato-K * ' K-feldspar-cordierite hornfels facies ' : facies corneanas con feldespato-K-cordierita * ' khabra ' : (térm árabe) =sabkha, lecho de antígua cuenca de drenaje * ' khadar ' : (térm. Indio), valle seco relleno de aluviones * ' khademite ' : khademita (min) * ' khagiarite ' : khagiarita = pantellerita negra. (térm. obs) * ' khal ' : (térm. bengalí)canal de corriente estrecho * ' khamrabaevite ' : khamrabaevita (min) * ' khamsin ' : viento sur (Egipto y Mar Rojo) * ' khanneshite ' : khanneshita (min) * ' Khaprovian ' : Khaproviense, final Plioceno. (tras Moldaviense- antes Odessiense) * ' kharaelakhite ' : kharaelakhita (min) * ' kharafish ' : meseta caliza en desierto de Libia, formada por erosión. * ' khari ' : (térm. bengalí). Corriente profunda pequeña de origin local * ' khatyrkite ' : khatyrkita (min) * ' kheneg ' : cañón , en árabe del N. de Africa * ' Khersonian ' : Khersoniense, Ponto Caspiense. Mioc. medio-sup, Sarmat. sup. * ' khibinite mineral ' : mosandrita (min) =khibinita (min) * ' khibinite petrology ' : quibinita = chibinita petrología * ' khibinskite ' : khibinskita (min) * ' khinite ' : khinita (min) * ' khlopinite ' : khlopinita (min) = var tántaliana de samarsquita * ' khoharite ' : khoharita (min) * ' khondalite ' : khondalita, sedim. alumínicos metamorfizados * ' khor ' : khor = corriente intermitente en sudanés/ wadi en árabe * ' khud ' : (térm índio) precipicio, desfiladero * ' khuniite ' : iranita (min) = khuniita (min) * ' khurd ' : (térm argelino) Duna piramidal de laderas curvadas * ' kick drill ' : afluencia/ sacudida del cable sondeo * ' kick seis ' : llegada de ondas sísm * ' kick off ' : comenzar a perforar un pozo desviado fuera del pozo recto * ' kick off point ' : punto de desvío de un pozo del trazado recto * ' kickout ' : desplazamiento lateral en sondeo oblícuo * ' kiddcreekite ' : kiddcreekita (min) * ' kidney ore ' : hematite- o siderita- arriñonado * ' kidneys ' : (término minero) se contrae-se ensancha-se contrae/ reniforme, * ' kidney stone mineral ' : nefrita mineral * ' kidney stone sed ' : canto-nódulo- arriñonado sed * ' kidwellite ' : kidwellita (min) * ' kies ' : sulfuros/ grava fina/ pirita * ' kieselguhr ' : kieselguhr = diatomita * ' kieserite ' : kieserita (min) * ' kiirunavaarite ' : magnetita (min) =kiirunavaarita (min) * ' Kikuchi lines ' : líneas Kikuchi, en microsonda electrónica * ' kilchoanite ' : kilchoanita (min) * ' kilkenny coal ' : antracita =carbón kilkenny * ' kill ' : arroyo, riachuelo * ' killalaite ' : killalaita (min) * ' Killarney Revolution ' : Revolución de Killarney, supuesta gran orogenia final Precámb. * ' killas ' : corneana , (en Devon y Cornualles) * ' kimberlite ' : kimberlita,r.íg. Ultramáfica con > 35% de olivino * ' Kimeridgian ' : Kimmeridgiense, Jurásico Sup.(sobre Oxford.-bajoTitón.) * ' Kimmerian ' : Kimérica = Cimérica * ' Kimmerian Orogeny ' : Orogenia Kimérica = O. Cimérica; 2ª fase en Cretácico Inf. * ' Kimmeridgian ' : Kimmeridgiense, Jurásico Sup.(sobre Oxford.-bajoTitón.) * ' kimrobinsonite ' : kimrobinsonita (min) * ' kimuraite ' : kimuraita (min) * ' kimzeyite ' : kimzeyita (min) * ' kin ' : promontorio/ (en Irlanda- Gaélico) punto más alto que otros * ' kind strata ' : estratos faborables (minas) * ' kindchen ' : concreción en forma de cabeza de niño;‘chiquillo’ en alemán, * ' Kinderhookian ' : Kinderhookiense, Mississip. Inf. (sobre Conewang-Dev.-bajo Osa.) * ' kindly rock ' : roca probablemente metalizada * ' K índice ' : Índice K, medida de la intensidad de la perturbación magnética * ' kindly ' : probable/ favorablemente/ que se puede trabajar bien * ' kindred ' : asociación rocosa * ' kinematically-admissible cross sección ' : sección cruzada cinemáticamente-admisible, -restaurable- * ' kinematic analysis ' : análisis cinemático, que dá los movimientos durante la deformación * ' kinematic indicator ' : indicador cinemático =i. sentido de la cizalla * ' kinenatic metamorphism ' : metamorfismo cinemático * ' kinematic viscosity ' : viscosidad cinemática = coeficiente de v.c. * ' kinematic wave ' : onda cinemática = onda vagante (hidrául) = o. progresiva * ' kinetic fractionation ' : fraccionamiento cinético * ' kinetic grwth form ' : forma de crecimiento (cristal hielo) cinético , f. facetada * ' kinetic metamorphism ' : metamorfismo cinético, sin reconstitución ni recristal. químicas * ' kingdom ' : reino -zool * ' kingeniform ' : kingeniforme, en braquióp.dallínidos adultos (fam. Kingeninae) -zool * ' kingite ' : kingita (min) * ' kingle ' : (térm. Escocés) roca muy dura en pizarras sin mat. bituminoso * ' kingsmountite ' : kingsmountita (min) * ' kinichilite ' : kinichilita (min) * ' kink ' : banda lateral en carina - en conodontos -zool * ' kink band ' : kink band =banda de deformación * ' kink fold ' : pliegue ‘kink’, con flancos planares y puntuales charnelas angulares * ' kinoite ' : kinoita (min) * ' kinoshitalite ' : kinoshitalita (min) * ' kinradite ' : kinradita;(en oregón y Calf.) jaspe con inclusiones esféricas de cuarzo * ' kinzigite ' : kinzigita = r. met. pelítica, de grano grueso, en la facies granulita * ' kipuka ' : (hawaiano) salida rodeada de coladas de lava * ' kipushite ' : kipushita (min) * ' kirchheimerite ' : kirchheimerita (min) * ' Kirchhoff migration ' : migración de Kirchhoff, m. + integración a lo largo de curvas difrac. * ' Kirkfeldian ' : Kirkfeldiense, Ord. Sup. (sobre Rockland.- bajo Sherman.) * ' kirkiite ' : kirkiita (min) * ' kirovite ' : kirovita (min) * ' kirschsteinite ' : kirschsteinita (min) * ' kitaibelite ' : kitaibelita (min) * ' kitkaite ' : kitkaita (min) * ' kittatinnyite ' : kittatinnyita (min) * ' kittlite ' : kittlita (min) * ' kivite ' : kivita, basanita leucítica,oscura, con olivino, (uso n. r.) * ' kjelsasite ' : kjelsasita, monzodiorita con + Ca y – álcalis que larvik. (uso n.rec.) * ' kladnoite ' : kladnoita (min) * ' klammen ' : gargantas alpinas * ' klapperstein ' : klapperstein = una 'piedra cascabel' por alteración de arenisca fosilíf. * ' klebelsbergite ' : klebelsbergita (min) * ' kleemanite ' : kleemanita (min) * ' kleinite ' : kleinita (min) * ' Klein solution ' : solución de Klein, un líquido denso, dens= 3.6, (borotungstato de Cd) * ' kliachite ' : kliachita (min) =cliachita * ' klimakotopedion ' : klimakotopedión = llanura escarpada * ' klingstein ' : fonolita (K= obsoleta) * ' klint coast ' : acantilado vertical de abrasión costa(pocos m alto x >100 de largo * ' klint reef ' : biohermo fósil exhumado arrecife * ' klippe ' : klippe, afloramiento tectónico/(etim: que sale de fondo de mar o lago) * ' klockmannite ' : klockmannita (min) * ' kloof ' : (térm.africano), garganta, desfiladero,/ o valle amplio, abierto * ' kluftkarren ' : kluftkarren = fisuras de solución * ' klyuchevskite ' : klyuchevskita (min) * ' k-means ' : medias –k, forma de análisis cluster jerárquico * ' knap ' : cresta de cerro, colina * ' kneaded ' : estruct. sedim. -o sedimento-por transporte por corrientes de barro * ' kneaded zona ' : zona 'amasada' o triturada * ' knee fold ' : pliegue en rodilla/ p. en zigzag * ' knick ' : knick , knickpoint , punto de intersección montaña -pedimento * ' knick band ' : kink band * ' knickline ' : línea formada por el ángulo en el 'punto de inflexión' en una ladera * ' knickpoint ' : punto de intersección-inflexión- montaña -pedimento, escalón rocoso * ' knickpunkt ' : punto de inflexión en perfil de corriente * ' knick zone ' : kink band, zona definida por los flancos cortos de un pliegue kink * ' knife edge ' : caballón estrecho de roca o arena/ arista de cuña de roca * ' knipovichite ' : knipovichita (min) * ' knitted texture ' : textura tejida,= t. reticulada * ' knob ' : bulto, saliente, colina redondeada aislada generalmente / otero/collado * ' knob-and-basin topography ' : topografía de montículos y depresiones * ' knob-and-kettle topography ' : topografía de montículos-y-hoyas * ' knob and trail ' : montículos y senderos, estruc. En áreas glaciares * ' knobs ' : montículos, área de cerros redondeados aislados * ' knock ' : (térm. gaélico) cerro, montículo/ golpe, golpear * ' knock out by blasting ' : arrancar mediante barrenas * ' knocker ' : monolito redondeado/'llamador', (térm. coloquial) * ' knoll geomorph ' : loma, colina redondeada, mound geomorf * ' knoll geol ' : loma - colina -mound -submarina marino * ' knoll reef ' : biohermo, loma, knoll, de arrecife * ' knoll spring ' : fuente de montículo * ' Knoop hardness test ' : ensayo de dureza Knoop, test de resistencia a la deformación * ' knopite ' : knopita (min) * ' knorringite ' : knorringita (min) * ' knot geomorph ' : teso, loma, geomorf (térm. del Lago Superior-Inglat) * ' knot mining ' : nódulo minería, (térm. minero) pequeñas concreciones * ' knotenschiefer ' : pizarra moteada * ' knotted ' : maculoso, con máculas- manchas-motas * ' knotted-hornfels facies ' : facies de corneanas moteadas * ' knotted schist ' : esquisto moteado * ' knotted slate ' : pizarra moteada * ' knowe ' : sin (escocés) de know * ' knoxvillite ' : copiapita (min) = knoxvillita * ' Knudsen's tables ' : tablas de Knudsen = tablas hidrográficas -versión antígua * ' koashvite ' : koashvita (min) * ' kobeite ' : kobeita (min) * ' kobellite ' : kobellita (min) * ' koechlinite ' : koechlinita (min) * ' koenenite ' : koenenita (min) * ' Koenigsberger ratio ' : proporción de Koenigsberger: magnetiz. remanente/ magn. inducida * ' koenlinite ' : könlita (min) = koenlinita (min) * ' koettigite ' : koettigita (min) =köttigita * ' kofelsite ' : köfelsita, vidio pumítico rico en sílice * ' koflachite ' : köflachita (min) =variedad de retinita * ' kogarkoite ' : kogarkoita (min) * ' kohalaite ' : kohalaita, una andesita con oligoc. normativa (uso no recom.) * ' koktaite ' : koktaita (min) * ' kolarite ' : kolarita (min) * ' kolbeckine ' : kolbeckine = herzenbergita * ' kolbeckite ' : kolbeckita (min) = esterretita (min) =sterretita * ' kolfanite ' : kolfanita (min) * ' kolicite ' : kolicita (min) * ' kolk ' : hoyo profundo o depresión, socavado por remolinos agua en r. blanda * ' kollanite ' : kollanita - nombre para diferenciar pudingas de otros conglomerados * ' kolm ' : masas nodulares o concrecionadas en pizarras del Paleoz. /culm * ' Kolmogorov-Smirnov statistic ' : Estadística de Kolmogorov-Smirnov * ' kolovratite ' : kolovratita (min) * ' kolskite ' : kolskita; mezcla de lizardita (min) y sepiolita * ' kolwezite ' : kolwezita (min) * ' koiymite ' : kolymita (min) * ' komarovite ' : komarovita (min) * ' komatiite ' : komatiita, lava ultramáfica/ suite íg. * ' kona ' : kona (térm. Hawai), tormenta/ lado de sotavento * ' konderite ' : konderita (min) * ' kongsbergite ' : kongsbergita (min) * ' koninckite ' : koninckita (min) * ' Konkian ' : Konkiense, Ponto-Casp., Mioc. med.-sup. (sobre Chokra.-bajo Sarma.) * ' konlite ' : könlife, un hidrocarburo del carbón pardo * ' konyaite ' : konyaita (min) * ' kop ' : montaña o promontorio largo que sobresale destacadamente * ' kopje ' : montículo, mogote (Africa Sur) * ' Koppen's classification ' : clasificación de Koppen, una clasif. climatica * ' koppie ' : koppie, montículo, mogote (Africa Sur) * ' koppite ' : koppita, var de pirocloro * ' koprogenic ' : coprogénico * ' koreite ' : koreita (min) * ' koris ' : valle seco (térm. del N. de África) * ' koritnigite ' : koritnigita (min) * ' kornelite ' : kornelita (min) * ' kornerupine ' : kornerupina (min) * ' korshunovskite ' : korshunovskita (min) * ' korzhinskite ' : korzhinskita (min) * ' kosmochlor ' : cosmocloro = ureyita (min) * ' kostovite ' : kostovita (min) * ' kostylevite ' : kostylevita (min) * ' kotoite ' : kotoita (min) * ' kotschubeite ' : kotschubeita, var rosa de clinocloro con Cr * ' kottigite ' : kottigita (min) * ' kotulskite ' : kotulskita (min) * ' koum ' : desierto arenoso = erg * ' koutekite ' : koutekita (min) * ' kovdorskite ' : kovdorskita (min) * ' Kozachurian ' : Kozachuriense = Kotsakhuriense, ver Takarauliense * ' kozulite ' : kozulita (min) * ' krablite ' : (térm. obsoleto) krablita = tuff cristalino riolítico. * ' kragerite ' : kragerita = krageröita * ' krageroite ' : krageröita = aplita albita con rutilo (uso no recom.) * ' kraisslite ' : kraisslita (min) * ' Krakatoan ' : caldera -tipo-Krakatoa * ' kramerite ' : kramerita (min) =probertita * ' krans ' : krans =krantz = (térm. S. Africa) precipicio de piedra * ' krantz ' : (térm. S. Africa) precipicio de piedra * ' krantzite ' : krantzita (min) = variedad de retinita * ' kras ' : carst, (en Eslavo: lugar sin agua, árido. De él proviene Karst) * ' Krasnozem ' : Krasnozem, térm ruso para suelo rojo zonal del Mediterráneo * ' kratochvilite ' : kratochvilita (min) * ' kratogen ' : cratón/ cratógeno * ' kratogenic area ' : cratón * ' kraton ' : cratón * ' kraurite ' : kraurita (min) = dufrenita * ' krausite ' : krausita (min) * ' krauskopfite ' : krauskopfita (min) * ' krautite ' : krautita (min) * ' KREEP ' : KREEP : acrónimo de un tipo de roca lunar basáltica.( del Apollo 12) * ' kreittonite ' : kreittonita, var negra de gahnita (min) con Fe ferroso o férrico * ' kremersite ' : kremersita (min) * ' krennerite ' : krennerita (min) * ' kribergite ' : kribergita (min) * ' kriging ' : kriging; técnica estadística / t. de interpolación * ' krinovite ' : krinovita (min) * ' krohnkite ' : kröhnkita (min) = kroehnkita * ' krokidolite ' : crocidolita (min) * ' krokydite ' : crocidita, una migmatita * ' krotovina ' : crotovina, estructura en el suelo en forma tubular hecha por animal * ' krummholz ' : krummholz; límite de vegetación arbórea * ' krupkaite ' : krupkaita (min) * ' krutaite ' : krutaita (min) * ' kratovite ' : kratovita (min) * ' kryokonite ' : crioconita (glac) * ' kryomer ' : criómero, piso glacial, del Pleistoceno (poco usado) * ' kryoturbation ' : crioturbación * ' krystic ' : crístico, perteneciente al hielo (poco usado) * ' kryzhanovskite ' : kruzhanovskita (min) * ' K selection ' : selección –K; que favorece el desarrollo de especies en equilíbrio * ' K-spar ' : feldespato -K / f. potásico * ' K strategist ' : especies en equilibrio * ' ktenasite ' : ktenasita (min) * ' ktypeite ' : ktypeita (min) = intermedio entre calcita (min) y aragonito * ' kuemmerform ' : kuemmerforme, animal pequeño y achaparrado por fatiga ambiental * ' kugdite ' : kugdita = melilitolita olivínica * ' kukersite ' : kukersita = sedim. orgánico rico en un alga en el Ordov. de Estónia * ' kulanite ' : kulanita (min) * ' kuliokite ' : kuliokita (min) * ' kulkeite ' : kulkeita (min) * ' Kullenberg corer ' : perforador de Kullenberg / pistón sacatestigos (sondeo) * ' kullerudite ' : kullerudita (min) * ' kum ' : kum = arena, en turco * ' Kungurian ' : Kunguriense, Pérmico Inf. ( sobre Artinsk. bajo Kazan.) * ' kunkar ' : caliche * ' kunkur ' : caliche * ' kunzite ' : kunzita (min) = variedad de espodumena * ' kupfernickel ' : niquelina = kupfernickel (min) * ' kupferschiefer-type ' : tipo –kupferschiefer, depósitos estratiformes sulfuros, con pizarras * ' kupletskite ' : kupletskita (min) * ' kuramite ' : kuramita (min) * ' kuranakhite ' : kuranakhita (min) * ' kurchatovite ' : kurchatovita (min) * ' kurgantaite ' : kurgantaita (min) * ' kurnakovite ' : kurnakovita (min) * ' kuroko deposit ' : deposito kuroko, de sulfuros polimetálicos del Japón * ' kurskite ' : carbonato –fluorapatito =kurskita (min) * ' kurtosis ' : curtosis, expre estadíst, grado de apuntamiento de curva distribución * ' kurumsakite ' : kurumsakita (min) * ' kusuite ' : kusuita (min) * ' kutinaite ' : kutinaita (min) * ' kutnahorite ' : kutnahorita (min) * ' Kutter's formula ' : fórmula de Kutter, expresa el valor del coeficiente de Chézy * ' kuzminite ' : kuzminita (min) * ' kuznetsovite ' : kuznetsovita (min) * ' kvanefjeldite ' : kvanefjeldita (min) * ' kvellite ' : Kvellita; r. hipabisal con fenocrist. de biot,. oliv.,anfíb... (uso no rec.) * ' K wave ' : Ondas –K =ondas P, longitudinales ( en sism.) * ' kX unit ' : unidad kX, unidades en que se expresaban los rayos X * ' kyanite ' : cianita (min) = distena * ' kyanophyllite ' : cianofilita (min) = mezcla de paragonita (min) y moscovita * ' kyle ' : canal entre islas (gaélico)/ desfiladero * ' kylite ' : (uso n. rec.) kylita= teralita rica en olivino * ' kymatoid surface ' : superficie kumatoide, ondulada por viento en campo de nieve * ' kymoclastic ' : roca cimoclástica = r. hidroclástica con clastos formados por oleaje * ' kyphorhabd ' : kyforhabd', tipo de espícula de esponja monaxónica curvada -zool * ' kyr ' : plateau-meseta – terreno llano-en Asia/ colina-suelo endurecido * ' kyriosome ' : kiriosoma, la mayor parte de una migmatita; (poco usado) * ' kyrtome ' : cirtoma,asociado y en borde de lesura de espora triplete -bot * ' kyzylkumite ' : kyzylkumita (min) Categoría:Subpáginas K